


The kiss from Winnie tastes like honey

by FancyNuts



Category: Evanstan - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyNuts/pseuds/FancyNuts
Summary: A day in Disney Land





	The kiss from Winnie tastes like honey

**Author's Note:**

> 你相信吗 这是一个起出来了两三年的题目…………………………  
> 直到看到小熊维尼电影叫Christopher 恍若隔世的我啊……………………
> 
> 深夜写着玩 你也就随便看看啦
> 
> LA迪士尼我是大概八九年前（？）去的，地图有参考，基本都是胡诌
> 
> 所有的RPS都是AU，只是我心里的他们
> 
> 没什么设定 乱七八糟的时间线 老夫老夫温柔预警

1\.   
今年的迪士尼日推迟了足足两个月，但哪一年不是呢。最新的原因是Sebastian要去给电影补拍，上一个原因是Dodger突然吃坏了肚子。去年是来自公关公司的严正警告。前年是拍美队三的时候Chris拉伤了胳膊。大前年……大前年是因为什么来着？哦，是Chris的小侄子摔到了手臂然后Sebastian要回纽约陪失恋的老友。  
那又怎么样呢，他们都是成年人，是事业处在上升期的好莱坞男演员。工作家人朋友健康哪一个不该排在游乐园前面？  
道理两个人都清楚得很，但还是在每一次不得不推迟迪士尼的行程后由衷地不开心。Chirs当然是不开心多一点那个，用他的话说，“Sebby你知不知道我这段时间简直是指着迪士尼乐园活！”  
Sebastian当然知道，每天雷打不动的迪士尼倒计时短信简直烦得他想拉黑Chirs。

2\.   
两个月前好不容易两个人凑好时间，先一天回到洛杉矶的Chirs从朋友家接回Dodger，一个没看好这个回到家就兴奋得不得了的小混蛋，第二天就只有跟好不容易在电影拍摄中休息的Sebastian一起清理满地稀屎的份儿。  
“门都不关就放你儿子去后院玩，”Sebastian抱着没了力气的Dodger给它揉肚子，瞪着旁边拖了地满头大汗的男人，“真有你的Chris。”  
然后这一个原计划中迪士尼之旅就成了两个大男人在家里照顾了两天生病的小狗。

走的时候Sebastian揉了揉坐在沙发上闷闷不乐的大狗的头毛：“我这边快拍完了，会再有机会的。”  
当然还会有机会，但是不要太久啊。

3\.   
又经历了两个月漫长的等待，连洛杉矶也进入了冬天。最后踏入迪士尼的时候，是一个难得的雨天下午。冬天天黑得早，加上雨天天阴，三四点钟就感觉像一天快要结束一样。他们倒不是故意才来这么晚，但确实是有意挑了这么一个下雨天，毕竟大部分人总会想着在好天气出来玩。但他们没得挑，人少一些总是安全一些。前一晚十二点才赶回洛杉矶家中的Chris一个不留神就和Dodger玩到了两点。许久不见的两个人洗澡也折腾了挺久，总算一起在淅淅沥沥的雨声中睡了一个难得的好觉。

4\.   
Sebastian站在一处平常也没什么人的小径牵着一个小熊维尼气球。这算是他们的固定程序了，总不能并肩进门过安检，那简直跟在日落大道上当街舌吻没有区别。今天Sebastian先下车，从长长的一排入口挑了一边进来，然后Chirs停好车再从另一边进来找他。先进门的人总要去买个气球，人头攒动的游乐园里颜色鲜亮的气球真的最有辨识度不过了。停了车再过安检要花点时间，Sebaatian就嚼着口香糖低头刷Instagram，附近推荐里全是米老鼠形状的松饼和带着米老鼠耳朵的人。  
Sebastian刚回了经纪人的邮件，带着米老鼠耳朵鸭舌帽的Chirs就过来了，“所以今天是小熊维尼哈？”长着米老鼠耳朵的chris有点傻兮兮的，但两个一米八几的壮汉并肩逛迪士尼总是有些怪异，需要努努力blend in才好。

刚走了没几步就碰到下午场的花车游行，细雨里两个人就站在人群后面，看elsa唱歌，看贝儿和野兽跳舞。然后来了小熊维尼和他的小伙伴，Sebastian举起手机拍了一小段视频，想了想公关头痛的样子，忍住了没发ins story。  
虽说算是难得人少的日子，该排队的项目还是要排挺久的，玩了两个过山车天基本上就黑了。排队的时候周围人多，Chris和Sebastian都小心翼翼地各自玩手机，不敢怎么聊天。Sebastian想，Chris要是在这大庭广众地笑起来，全世界都会发现美国队长和冬日战士一起来了迪士尼。  
过山车开起来以后两人都叫得放肆，篡紧彼此的手感受轻微的失重。他们坐在最后一排，过山车开进山洞的时候Sebastian扭过脸在Chris脸上轻啄了一口。没等Chris反应过来过山车又开始了急速的降落，Sebastian在人群的尖叫中大笑。Chris扭头看高速移动中Seb得意笑着的脸，即使比七八年前刚认识的时候棱角分明了许多，也开始留胡子，还是可爱。

下了过山车两个人开始漫无目的地瞎逛，想着看到什么不用排队的就进去玩一玩。迪士尼乐园真的是个神奇的地方，即使还飘着雨，人的心情也比平时工作的时候轻松愉快了许多。他们并肩走着，在一起的感觉总是这么好。虽然还要揣着碰到狗仔的小心翼翼，但挨着彼此就感觉到安心。  
Chris本想去买个冰激凌，结果不知道是不是下雨的缘故一路都没有看到推车。他们就一直走着，转到了一处没人的设施。进去了才发现是小熊维尼的探险，大概因为是儿童项目，家长都没跟进来几个。Sebastian拉着Chris商量要不还是走吧，Chris好奇心发作，就想看看小熊维尼的探险，偏不。Sebastian看着故意叉着腰梗着脖子的幼稚鬼，觉得眼前的男人分明就是小熊维尼本尼。

5.  
坐上小游览车Sebastian就后悔没有早拉着Chris出去。给两个儿童的座位坐进去两个大男人哪里坐得下，他简直怀疑这小车要不堪重负爆掉。Chris不要脸地把腿翘在了他的大腿上，念及前后的小朋友，Sebastian没有出声，伸手掐了Chris一把。Chris忍住了没有嚎出来，就默默把腿放下，然后把Sebastian的大腿抬到了自己腿上。  
Sebastian在黑暗里翻了个白眼，这个幼稚鬼。

6\.   
小火车走啊走，看到穿着红衣服的小熊起床，和朋友玩耍，抱着蜂蜜罐子傻兮兮地笑。  
那样子真的像极了Chris偶尔傻兮兮地时候。

这么想着，他扭头看旁边Chris。  
Chris也在看他。

这次是Chris反应快，伸头在Sebastian嘴上啄了一口。

甜的。  
Sebastian想。  
小熊维尼的吻果然是蜂蜜味的。


End file.
